Teddy Bear
by LadyBelle104
Summary: An extra based on A Key to His Heart. Shura had been acting weird around Yui for weeks now and she was set on finding out why! But what Shura had in store for her must have been the sweetest surprise she had got yet! ShuraxYui (OC)! R&R!


Author's Note:

I had this stored in my laptop without me remembering it… God, what an Idiot I had been! It was left unfinished and I accidentally found it this morning. Gosh, can you imagine if I never found it?

It might never be published!

Worse, I'd think I never wrote it in the first place and I'd have to _start over_!

Gah, the horror!

Anyway, it's done now and, finally, published! I'm so very sorry for the long wait! I hope it's worth the long wait, guys! I really wish you enjoy this!

I'll post the MukuroxHibiki once I'm done with the sequel. Yes, just because I haven't been updating or posting stories often doesn't mean I'm gone. Life has just been very annoying and… COLLEGE HAS STARTED! OH GOD!

The assignments make me want to bury myself alive…

Anyway, let's stop talking about that depressing thing and continue on to the actual story. This is ShuraxYui – an OC from my story 'A Key to His Heart'. I don't if you'll get this or not if you haven't read the root of it all so I suggest you read 'A Key to His Heart' first. It's a HieixOC for those who don't know or haven't read it.

Okay, have fun reading and I hope you enjoy it! Please leave me lots and lots of reviews if you want the sequel of 'A Key to His Heart' done faster 'cause your reviews give me boosts to write!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

Teddy Bear

* * *

Yui whimpered, for probably the hundredth time of the day, her cheeks in her palms. "Shuraaaaaaaaa…" she whined.

Kyoko sighed and looked up from the bowlful of egg she was whisking. "Yui, honey, maybe you should stop being depressed and confront him about this whole avoiding thing."

Yui whimpered yet again.

Shura had been acting weird around her for a few weeks now. He was fine around others, as always, but around her, he suddenly acted all tense, stiff, nervous and _embarrassed_.

And Shura was never _embarrassed_.

As the heir to Gandara, he always acted dignified and held his head high. These two weeks was the probably the first time she had seen him with his head down. Not to mention, the blush on his cheeks.

Seriously, what was wrong with him?

"Shuraaaaaaa…" she whined. "I miss Shuraaaaaaa…"

"Alright." Kyoko groaned and she put her cooking utensils down. Wiping her hands on the rag beside the sink, she rounded the counter and sat on the chair beside Yui. "This has been going on long enough."

"But-but- Shura's mad at me!" she cried, stomping her little foot against the floor. "I don't even know what I did!"

"That's it. You don't know what you did. That's why you're going to Gandara _now_ and find out."

"Find out?"

"Yes, of course. You're going to go and confront him about this. Honey, we're Yukimuras- you're a Yukimura now. We don't act mopey because a guy's mad at us for a reason we don't even know. _We_ wear the pants in a relationship."

"…pants?"

"Yes. So you're going to go to Makai now, demand an explanation, apologize if you're at fault and get _him_ to apologize for being immature and coward by avoiding you. That's what Yukimuras will do in this situation. Understood, honey?"

"I-um… kinda?"

"Very well!" she clapped. "Now off you go! Oh, wait a minute!" Kyoko quickly took out a Tupperware out of the upper-shelf and filled it with her infamous banana muffins. "Give these to that adorable little Shura for me, okay?"

Yui put the box in her cute pink rucksack. "Okay! Thank you for your advice, Kyoko! See you!"

"Come visit soon, sweetie!"

Hiei walked past Yui who was leaving the kitchen and he grunted. "Finally… her whines get on my nerves."

Giggling, Kyoko wrapped her arms around his neck and pecked his lips. "She's just confused by Shura's sudden oddness. Do you think Shura's making his moves?" she gushed, "They're both a bit young but… love knows no age, after all!"

Hiei rolled his eyes. "She's older than you."

"And you're _way_ older than me, oh great-great-grandpa."

"…understood."

* * *

"Shura, Shura, Shura, Shura, Shura, Shura!" Yui shouted as she ran through the halls of Yomi's castle, gathering looks from many demons soldiers and servants. "Shura, Shura, Shura, Shura, Shura!"

"Yui!" she stopped her screaming at the annoyed voice calling out to her. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Shura's head poking out from a room.

…the sewing room?

Wasn't that the room where all the servants made clothes and uniforms? What was he doing in there?

"Shura, are mad at me?!" she asked loudly as she stomped over towards him. Shura let out a strangled gasp and in a quick flash, he was out of the room, the door closed shut behind him. "Shura!"

"Er- what was it?"

She frowned. "Are you angry at me? Is that why you haven't been talking to me lately?" she almost apologized but managed to hold it in. As Kyoko said, she shouldn't apologize if it's not her fault.

She looked down at the pants she had changed into. She also did as Kyoko said and wore pants.

"Angry?" Shura furrowed his eyebrows. "Erm, no, I'm not." He glanced at the door behind him. "Yui, can we talk later? I have something to do right now."

"Grrr…" Yui stomped her foot and pouted. "No! I wanna know! What is wrong with you, Shura?!" her lower lip trembled and her eyes watered. "D-do you hate me?"

His eyes widened. Shura looked almost guilty and Yui sniffled. Oh no… he did hate her, after all. She didn't need the 'reason' cue. She had to apologize for hurting Shura.

"Shura, I'm sorry." She hiccupped. "Please don't hate me."

"Wait, idiot!"

He called her an idiot! Shura hadn't called her that since she moved to Gandara to live with him and his daddy!

She felt like wailing at the thought of losing her friendship with Shura. They had got so close and she didn't want to be separated from him. He was her best, best, best, _best_ , **_best_** friend.

"Oi, calm down!" Shura grasped her shoulder. "I'm not mad, you dolt! Don't jump to conclusions!"

"B-but you ignore me and avoid me and you don't want to look at me!"

"T-that's-" he blushed and coughed into his fist. "That doesn't mean I'm angry."

Pouting, Yui analysed him. "Then are you hiding something from me, Shura?"

The hand on her shoulder tensed and Yui knew she had hit the right spot. She looked from his eyes – which were looking everywhere but at her – to the stone door behind him.

The door he was guarding…

"What's inside?"

He gulped and stuttered, "U-uhm, i-i-i-it's- uh…"

Okay… Shura never stuttered. Whatever's inside must be huge.

She narrowed her eyes. What was Shura hiding from her? Weren't friends supposed to tell each other everything?

Then she gasped and jumped back, her blonde curls bouncing. "A-are you-" she remembered now. In those soap operas her adoptive mother watched, the boys were always smuggling girls into the room they shared with their mates.

Ah, but they weren't mates…

But, but Shura's her best friend and friends were supposed to hold secrets from each other which meant Shura shouldn't have hidden his potential from her!

Yes, that must be why she was so angry at that realization.

"Shura, you're a dummy!" she screeched. "Friends don't keep secrets! Especially best friends! I-I'm- I'm gonna tell this to Kyoko so you'll get scolded! She'll even spank you because you're bad!"

Shura's eyes narrowed at Yui's rant. Had she found out that he-

"-have a potential, you have to tell me! It's not like I'm going to do anything bad to her! Stupid! Stupid! I hate you, Shura!"

"Wait…" Shura held up both hands. "Backtrack for a bit. What was that about potential?"

Yui gasped for air, her face red from screaming non-stop at him. She wiped her eyes. Why were they tearing up? "Y-you're hiding a girl inside of the sewing room."

Shura's jaw fell slack.

"You don't have to keep her a secret from me. I want the three of us to play together. O-or do you not need me anymore?"

"What? No! You've got it all wrong, you silly dolt! I don't sneak a girl in there!" Now it was Shura's turn to stomp his foot, cross his arms and pout. "Grrrr… you're such an idiot! Why would you think I hide a girl in a _sewing room_?!"

"…oh." Yui stopped. Well, that _was_ a sewing room. "B-but that could be a possibility!"

He rolled his eyes. "You and your stupid ideas."

"Movies never lie!" she recited the line Botan had taught her lots of times. "Everything that comes out of a movie is REAL AND IT'S THE PORTRAYAL OF PEOPLE'S EVERY DAY LIFE!" she even mimicked Botan's tone.

The blunette's going to be so proud.

"Dolt, you're corrupted." He deadpanned.

Yui was growing impatient. She huffed. "Then if you have nothing to hide, it's okay for me to go in right?"

"…what?"

"I wanna go inside!"

She launched behind him and reached out to the doorknob but was stopped when Shura wrapped his arms around her stomach, pulling her back. "No, wait! Yui, stop struggling!"

"No, I wanna see!"

"Dolt!"

"I. Wanna. See!"

"Ahem."

The sound of someone clearing their throat stopped them from their quarrelling. They both looked over their shoulders to find Shura's father – Yomi – watching them with an amused smile on his face.

"May I inquire as to what the two of you are doing?"

"Father!"

"Uncle Yomi!"

"Now, Yui, I have told you on many occasions to call me father." He smirked when Shura blushed and glared at him. Oho, he was going to turn even redder after this. "And Shura, it is impolite to touch a lady so intimately."

And there was that blush… how amusing.

Shura quickly let go of Yui, stumbling back a little in a hurry to give space between them. Yui blinked, not really understanding what Yomi meant, but shrugged it off.

"But, uncle Yomi, you aren't my daddy!"

"Oh, but you're going to be my daughter soon."

"F-father!" Shura cut between, blushing to the point of looking like a boiled crab. "D-don't you have a meeting with king Enki?"

Yomi chuckled. "Then I shall be leaving. Shura, you should come clean. And Yui? Please take care of Shura while I'm away."

Yui saluted. "Yes, uncle Yomi!"

And with a swish of his silken robe, Yomi continued walking past them down the hall. Shura sighed in relieve once his father disappeared from his view. "Meddlesome old man." He uttered under his breath.

Seeing that he was distracted, Yui quickly grasped the knob and opened the door. Shura gasped and groaned.

"Hello?!" Yui yelled as he walked inside the sewing room. There were countless silk kimonos being hung all around the room and there were also some unfinished armours lying around. She blinked. "Huh… there's no one."

"I told you." Shura said in exasperation.

"Then whatcha hiding from me?!"

Once again, blood rushed up to his head. Shura cleared his throat and he walked towards the table with a sewing machine in the middle of the room. Atop of it was an opened box filled with sewing kits.

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"…promise."

Hesitantly, nervously, Shura reached down to the seat of the chair and picked up a brown teddy bear. It looked like Rui, her old teddy bear, but it was a shade darker and it wasn't torn and broken and there was a little horn on its forehead. One of the ears was missing, signing that it wasn't finished.

Yui cocked her head to the side. "Did you make that?"

He looked down shyly. "…yeah."

"…is it for me?"

"Yes."

He expected her to laugh but instead Yui squealed and pounced on the doll. "Oh, wow! It's so adorable!" she twirled around, the doll still tight in her arms. "Shura, thank you so much! I love him!"

Wow… she had even decided on its gender already?

"Okay, let's name you!" she held the doll in arms length. "Hm… Since Shura's your daddy," Shura choked at this, "Let's call you Shura Jr.!"

"…that's so dumb."

"No, it's not dumb! See? He likes the name!" Yui laughed and moved the paw of the bear's hand. "He's waving at daddy!"

Reluctantly, a small smile curled on his lips at her stupid antics. "You're such a weirdo." He sat down on the chair behind the table. "Come here and give me Shura Jr. I'll sew on his other ear."

Nodding, Yui bounced towards him and let him do his magic to her new teddy friend.

As she watched Shura worked, she noticed the wounds around Shura's fingers. She gasped. "Shura, you're hurt!"

Shura blinked at his fingers. "They're nothing. I just poked myself with the needle." He huffed. Who knew sewing could be so hard? "I'm an S-class. I'll heal in no time."

"But-!"

"Shut up, idiot. I can't concentrate. Hmph! This is why I don't want you to find out before it's done."

Yui eyes watered. She hated seeing Shura hurt. Even though it warmed her greatly that he thought of her so much to want to hurt himself in turn of making her elated, it still made her sad. Shura wasn't supposed to get hurt.

"Here. It's done."

Yui took the teddy and cradled it close to her chest.

"Shura?"

"Hm?"

"I think… something is wrong with me."

In an instant, Shura's calmness was gone, replaced by panic. "Are you in pain? Are you feeling nauseous? Describe it to me?" he pulled her up. "Let's go to your room and get the healer!"

Something fluttered in her stomach. "I think I ate something funny."

"What?! Do you have a stomach-ache? Abdominal pain? Do you want to throw up?"

"Um, no… it's kind of like something's fluttering inside."

Shura stopped fussing and he watched her oddly.

"It's weird. It only happens when I think about you, Shura." Yui patted her stomach and sent Shura a confused look. "Maybe you'll know what it is since you're so smart, Shura."

Shura gave her a curious look.

"When you avoided me, I was sad and confused. When I thought that you might have a potential mate, I was really angry. I don't ever want to see you hurt. Just the thought of you hurting makes me sad."

His mouth began to open and close like a fish.

"But it makes me really happy that you don't mind getting hurt because of me. So, um… what do you think is wrong with me? Am I sick?"

…

It took a while for it to sink into Shura's brains but when it had, his face turned redder than any shades of red she had ever seen on Shura. It was so dark it looked dangerous. She was worried he'd faint from all the blood rushing to his head.

"Shura? What do you think? What is this illness called?"

"H-h-how am I s-s-s-supposed to- to k-know!" he stuttered, looking away and speed-walked stiffly towards the door. "F-find out y-y-y-yourself!"

"But Shura!" she whined. "Hey, tell me! Please?" she put on her best puppy eyes.

Shura gulped, his blush still intact. "T-that's somet-thing y-y-you have to find o-out yourself, f-f-fool!"

"Shura, why are you stuttering?"

"Argh, Goddammit!"

* * *

 **Extra:**

After Shura had calmed down, the two of them sat on the rooftop.

"By the way, Shura, why does Shura Jr. have a horn?" Yui eyed the sharp horn made from… bones. Ew, nasty! "Oh, I know! It's 'cause it's _Shura_ Jr.!"

Shura rolled his eyes. "It's for self-protection, stupid."

"Self-protection?"

"It's really sharp."

"…"


End file.
